


Narcissism knows no bounds

by Tokenlesbian



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matt on Matt Action, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Selfcest, clone matt has had a rough life tbh, i feel like nobody takes advantage of the clone thing when it comes to matt on matt jokes, pov matt, this is tagged as others in the relationship thing cause of the selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokenlesbian/pseuds/Tokenlesbian
Summary: It's been years since the cloning incident, and surely the gang killed them all... right?
Relationships: Matt/Matt (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 5





	Narcissism knows no bounds

Matt had always been a pretty narcissistic guy, that’d never been a secret of his. He’d always found himself obsessed with his own reflection, from his glossy, thick ginger tresses to his immaculately angular jawline, what wasn’t to love? His friends would often joke that mirror was all it took to amuse him for hours, and while he’d often feign offense, if he could do that, he certainly would. Which is where Matt found himself today, sitting on a bus on the way home, and getting lost in his own reflection in a window. The bus came to a halt at a stoplight, the glare from the light obscuring his reflection. Matt sighed, disappointed. The bus started up again, and started to roll out of the intersection when Matt caught a glimpse of a familiar hoodie. A purple one. Matt gasped, and leapt from his seat on the bus, immediately making a dash for the door. “Excuse me! The bus is still moving!” The driver shouted, but Matt wasn’t listening, his face was pressed to the door, trying to get a better look. The stranger had ducked into an alleyway, but Matt saw the familiar ginger hair just before it vanished around the bend. “GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!” The driver barked, and Matt followed orders, but made a mental note of the intersection they were at, and waited until the bus stopped.

At the next bus stop, Matt took off running out the door before the driver hardly had time to open them, nearly tripping on the step down on the way out. He made a mad dash down the sidewalk, dodging every stray crack, pothole, and loose katana littered across the concrete. He leapt over a trash can, vaulted a tree, and slid across the corner of the sidewalk with some clumsy grace, before he finally found the intersection he’d stopped at before. Curiously, he looked around. It wasn’t particularly a fancy part of town, but more brick and mortar shops, with tacky, overpriced plastic homemade trinkets in store windows next to so-so bakeries and rundown florists. Matt walked up the street slowly, keeping an eye out for the familiar stranger. “I’m not crazy. I know I saw that. I know I did!” He thought, as he came up to the entrance of the alleyway. Determined, Matt headed down it. He looked around. It seemed like a normal alleyway, with some trash crowding up the corners, a blood-covered homeless man napping on a pile of dead rats, and some doors leading back into the stores it was sandwiched between. Nothing out of the ordinary. Matt took another look around and sighed. “It must’ve been my imagination then.” And turned to walk home. Then he heard one of the doors rattle. Matt turned around, and then to great delight, saw what he was certain he’d seen out of the bus window. It was Matt, carrying a bag of trash. Or, to be more precise, another Matt. This Matt had a few differences from the original, one of which being his hair had grown out into somewhat of a shaggy mullet. This Matt still wore this trademark purple hoodie, sans the teal overcoat, a white apron, with jeans and work boots. He had Matt’s charming face, though Matt noted this Matt was wearing his backup glasses, instead of his normal contacts. The other Matt threw the trash into the bin, and turned to see Matt standing in the alleyway, eyes glittering, and grinning like an idiot. The other Matt froze in place, his beautiful face suddenly stuck with fear, his hands raised, and stepped back. “H-how did you find me??” He choked out. “They told me nobody would know me here!” Matt immediately ran over, and threw his arms around the other Matt in a tight embrace. “I KNEW IT!” He shouted in joy. “I KNEW WE DIDN'T KILL ALL OF YOU!” The other Matt quickly tore away from Matt’s grasp, stepping away. “Look, please don’t kill me, I don’t wanna die!” The other Matt choked out, tears starting to drip down his face and onto the snowy ground. “I worked so hard, I won’t ever bother you guys again!” Matt cocked his head like a dog that didn’t understand what it’s owner was telling it. “What are you talking about?” The other Matt blinked. “A-Aren’t you here to.. kill me? Like the other clones?” Matt stepped closer to his clone again, pinning the both of them closer to the wall, and cupped the man's face between his hands. “And destroy such a charming face? Why would I ever do that?” The other Matt’s wiped a tear from his eye with the corner of his apron. “Wait, so you, don’t want to kill me?” “Heavens no! Tell me, how have you-I mean me been these days? You getting on good?” The other Matt looked around, and adjusted his glasses. “I don’t wanna talk here. Let’s go inside, and besides, it’s cold out here.” He said. “Whatever you say, sweet cheeks!” Matt swooned, as the other Matt led him through the door he came out of, and into the building.

The door led into a back room, something that was clearly a break room for the store that it connected to out front. Except instead of finding some spare inventory, the room looked.. lived in? There was a mattress on the floor in the corner farthest from the door, with some white sheets, oversized throw-pillows, and a few fleece throw blankets with pictures of tigers and butterflies on top of them. Next to the bed was a homemade bookshelf of wooden 2x4’s and center blocks, and on the shelves were a few older issues of home and garden type magazines, and a small Sony television plugged into the wall. There was a black folding table towards the back of the room with some green folding chairs around it, and a plastic water bottle with some flowers in as a centerpiece. There was a kitchenette against the right wall, next to a door that Matt assumed led into the store out front. The fridge of the kitchenette had some alphabet magnets on it in addition to a grocery list written on notebook paper. The cement floor was covered in old rugs, and Matt noted a cigarette tray sitting on the table. “Nice place you got here!” He chirped. “Is it yours?” The other Matt turned him loose, collapsed onto the bed next to the door, and produced a box of Newport’s from his hoodie. “Want one?” He said, gesturing at the box. Matt stepped back. “I haven’t smoked since high school.” He said, curtly. “I know that, genius. I’m being nice.” The other Matt said. “Do you want one or not?” Matt sat down on the bed, and took a cigarette from the box. The other Matt pulled a lighter from under his pillow, and lit their cigarettes. He took a long drag, and sat back against the wall for a moment, and silence fell over them as Matt took in a drag. The other Matt broke the quiet first, and spoke. “To answer the earlier thing, yes and no. The florist I work for is a bitter, old, money-hungry hag. She lets me live here if I work for free, no questions asked.” Matt laughed. “How’s that funny?” The other Matt said, turning to face him. “I’m sorry,” Matt said. “But a little old lady that runs a flower shop has you in a financial cuckhold?” The other Matt rolled his eyes, and took in another drag of his cigarette. “I needed someplace to stay and a job where they wouldn’t ask questions about my identity. Yknow, so you people wouldn’t find and kill me.” Matt winced. “Oo, right. Sorry ‘bout that.” He said. “Anyway, I’ve lived here for about three years now. Before that it was in and out of homeless shelters, so I’d consider this a marginal improvement.” The other Matt tapped some of the ash of his cigarette off onto another dark green tray on the edge of the makeshift bookshelf. Matt looked around the room, and saw a nametag lying on the floor. “Who’s Brian?” Matt said without thinking. The other Matt looked down at the floor, and snatched up the name tag. “Shit, I was looking for that.” Matt looked over to the other Matt. “What are you talking about?” He queried, taking a drag. The other Matt rolled his eyes. “It’s mine. What, you thought I could just go around looking exactly like you with the same name and not draw attention to myself?” “No, I just kinda assumed I’d been able to come up with a cooler name than ‘Brian’.” Matt said. The other Matt, apparently now called Brian, got up, and walked over to the fridge. “Yeah, well, you try coming up with someone that’s boring enough to not draw attention without sounding stupidly fake.” He opened a kitchen drawer and tossed the name tag into it, and took off his apron. “So what exactly did you come here for then, if not to kill me?” Matt hopped up, but then sat back down, dejected. “I dunno, I was just excited to see that beautiful face anywhere other than the mirror.” Brian put out his cigarette on the counter. “But it seems like you’ve got a pretty busy life of being a fugitive.. or whatever.” Matt got up, and dusted himself off. “I-I should go. Thanks for the smoke.” And he turned to walk out the door, when he found Brian’s hand on his shoulder. “Wait.” He said. “Don’t.. leave.” Matt turned around, surprised. “Why don’t you um, stay for dinner? I have a few DVDs from the redbox I haven’t watched yet, and we could do that, I guess.” Matt blinked. “Sure! I mean, if I’m not a bother.” Brian waved his hand nonchalantly. “Please. Do you have any idea the last time I had company was? Make yourself comfortable.”

Matt and Brian were now sitting on his bed, eating pizza off paper plates, and watching bad horror movies. “Yeah, I can't really. Socialize with anyone, cause I was always worried that one of you might find and kill me.” Brian said in between bites. Matt shook his head. “That’s horrible, I wish you would’ve at least come to me, we could’ve worked something out with the others I’m sure.” Brian shrugged. “Maybe, but there’s also the issue of I don’t technically exist. Legally I mean.” “Ohhh yeah.” Matt nodded sagely. “Forgot about that.” Brian finished his pizza, and set down his plate. Silence fell over them again, save for the sharp orchestral scores and violin shrieks from the television set. “Matt.” He said, turning to face the other ginger. “You said I was beautiful earlier… did you mean that?” He said, his voice trailing off. Matt almost dropped his pizza. “Of course! We’re absolutely smashing sweetheart. Why would you think otherwise?” He put a hand on top of Brian’s. Brian turned away, and sighed. “Because, well, look at me!” He said, deflated. “I’m dirty as hell, I live in a dump, I’m practically skin and bones..” Matt saw tears rolling down his face again. “Fuck, I even lost my contacts..” he pulled his hand away from Matt’s tender grasp. “Goddammit..” he mumbled, tears pouring down his face. Matt couldn’t do anything but stare. “This poor… me.” He thought. “He’s really been through the ringer…” Matt put an arm around Brian’s shoulder, and pulled him close. “Well, I don’t see any issue with that. I think you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.“ Brian turned to face him, his face streaked with tears. “Honest?” He choked out. Matt leaned in, pressing his forehead to Brian’s. “Cross my heart.” Brian put a hand on Matt’s lap, and leaned in even closer. “Well, don’t be modest.” He sniffed. “You're better looking than I am.” Matt’s eyes looked down at Brian’s soft pink lips. “I could never be modest. You know that.” He said, his voice softening. Brian’s hand moved up Matt’s thigh. “You’re just trying to make me feel better about myself.” Matt scooted over, pulling his legs up onto the bed. “There’s nothing to make you feel better about dollface, you’re already perfect.” They were both so close now, Matt could hear Brian’s heartbeat in his ears, or maybe it was his own? Either way, he didn’t mind. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re better looking up close?” Brian breathed. “I’ve told myself that, once or twice.” Matt said, trailing his hands up the side of Brian's leg. And then, in one incredibly long second, Matt’s and Brian’s lips finally touched. The kiss was soft and gentle, with Brian playfully nipping Matt’s lower lip. Matt put his arms around Brian’s neck, and pulled them down onto the bed, wth Brian on top of him. Brian then broke the kiss. “Wait.” He breathed. “M-Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Matt thought for a moment. “Do you really wanna stop?” He asked. Brian rolled his eyes. “Nah.” And went back down, right back into the kiss. Matt’s tongue found its way into Brian’s mouth, exploring the inside. Brian’s teeth were just like his own, and Matt felt a shiver up his spine as Brian moved his cold hands up under Matt’s shirt. Matt felt Brian chuckle, and went in even deeper, sucking on his tongue, leaving Matt almost breathless. “Jesus.” Matt heaved between breaths. “I’m a better kisser than I thought.” Brian smiled, and sat up on Matt’s lap, pulling off his shirt. Matt ogled Brian’s toppless torso. Jeez, he really was skin and bones, his rib cage showing fairly well through this skin, and his stomach was almost concave. “What?” Brian said quickly, noticing Matt’s staring. “What’s wrong?” Matt didn’t tear his gaze from the shirtless other Matt. “Nothing. I’m just trying to figure out how to get you to take off the rest.” Brian’s face immediately flushed bright red, and grabbing Matt by the hoodie strings, he pulled him on top of him. “Why don’t you make me?” Brian purred into Matt’s ear. Now it was Matt's turn to blush beet red. He immediately started kissing again, this time harsher, as he dragged his hands along Brian’s shirtless body, grabbing at whatever he could get his hands on. Matt moved his kisses down to Brian’s neck, and gnawed at Brian’s freckle-covered skin. Overcome with it all, Matt started to bite. Hard. Brian winched, sucking in air. “Shit! Ow!” He hissed. “What, do you have knives in there?” He breathed. Matt pulled away from the kisses only for a moment to smile at Brian, showing all his teeth. “No, they’re real. I was a vampire for a bit a few years ago.” And he went back to the hickies. “Slap me if I draw blood. Sometimes I just can’t help myself.” He huffed. Brian dragged his nails down Matt’s back. “Ohh, god.” He moaned. “Is that a promise?” Matt continued trailing down Brian’s neck, leaving bright red bite marks and bruises in his wake, as Brian’s from convulsed with every touch. “Christ, you tease.” He whined. “Just take off your pants already.” Matt followed orders, unbuckling his pants, then leaning back down to kiss Brian again, determined to leave him absolutely breathless.

The next morning, Matt woke up sticky, stiff, sore, and most of all, tangled in Brian’s warm embrace in a mess of blankets. He blinked. They’d been so… busy last night they’d both left the television on, the movie now long over and back on the title screen. He looked around. The lights were off but he could see a thin light of daylight peaking in out from under the door that led into the alleyway. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Nooo.” Brian mumbled. “Come back~” Matt looked around for his pants, and saw them thrown over at the foot of the bed. Awkwardly, he grabbed them, and crawled back into Brian’s arms. Half awake, he fumbled for his phone in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out, and checked the time. “9:56.” He mumbled out loud before giving into Brian’s warm embrace. “What’s 9:56?” Brain said, barely awake. “It’s the time.” Matt whispered, burying his face into the pillow. “Oh, ok.” Brian said. Immediately, Brian’s head flew straight up off the pillow. “9:56??” He screamed. “SHIT, I WAS SUPPOSED TO OPEN THE SHOP AN HOUR AGO!” He shouted “MS. VICORIAH IS GONNA KILL ME!” Quickly, Brian threw off the blankets, tumbling out of the bed, pulling on his clothes, and flicked on the overhead. Instinctively, Matt covered his eyes. “Turn the lights off!” He whined. “It’s too bright.” Brian finished getting dressed, and put on his apron. “There’s some leftover coffee creamer in the fridge that I usually have some of for breakfast in the fridge if you want it, but otherwise leave when you feel like it.” He pulled a brush from the shelf and started trying to comb down his unkempt hair. Matt sat up, his eyes squinting. “This isn’t gonna be a one night stand, is it?” He asked, still groggy. Brian looked over. “Depends, do you want it to be?” Matt crossed his arms. “Seriously?” He said, raising an eyebrow. Brian chuckled, and leaned down to quickly plant a kiss on Matt’s pouting lips. “Just checking.” Matt threw his arms around Brian’s neck, pulling him down, and kissed him, his lips parted as he quickly relived some of the passion from the night prior. And for a moment, Brian kissed back, running his tongue over Matt’s dangerously sharp incisors. Matt’s hands started getting antsy, making their way down Brian’s waist, when he finally pulled away. “Ok, I really have to go to work now.” He said, his face flushed. Matt stuck out his tongue. “You’re a terrible tease, you know that?” Brian rolled his eyes, as Matt got up and started getting dressed, and Brian started to walk out the door into the store. “Wait!” Matt said, a thought crossing his mind. “What?” Brian said, exasperated. “I actually do have to get to work.” Matt handed his phone to Brian. “Can’t I get your number?” Brian blushed. “Oh, yeah, sure.” He quickly popped in the digits, and handed the phone back to Matt. “My number is the wrong area code because I’ve got one of those wallyworld phones that you like. Buy cards for instead of having a phone plan.” Brian put on this nametag, and unlocked the door to the store. “I’ll text you later.” He said, grinning. And all Matt could do was smile back, as the other Matt walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If I knew how to write a sex scene without embarrassing myself I would've, but this is the best I can reasonably pull off at the moment. Also yeah, I had to give the clone a different name because in the first draft every time his name came up in the text I just had it as "the other Matt" and that was getting really confusing.


End file.
